


the silence that surrounds us

by egohyes



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Sorry!, another character is in here but no spoilers!, i was sad when I wrote this, it's more the hyewon is implied, kinda angsty?, not a particularly happy ending, put on ribs and give it a read, this is loonaverse!olivia centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egohyes/pseuds/egohyes
Summary: Following the events of the So What MV, Olivia finds herself alone. Not that this was new.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	the silence that surrounds us

**Author's Note:**

> finally posting my first loona fic! i actually wrote this a month or two ago, and it's the first thing i had written in about 7 months. it's unedited as hell, any and all mistakes are my own. i hope you enjoy!

It’s quieter than she thought it would be.

This fact is unbelievably satisfying to her, albeit unexpected. She had anticipated at least the founder to make her presence known, had even looked forward to it. She always thoroughly enjoyed angering the founder, and it was so easy to do so. Instead, the only sound that greets her is the faint crackling of the embers around her.

But what surprises her most is that it doesn’t feel the way she had expected it to. 

The sense of accomplishment didn’t last very long. A feeling she didn’t quite understand, a kind of emptiness, had enveloped her soon after. Like a thick, suffocating smoke, slowly working its way around her, getting caught in her throat. An ironic comparison, considering the situation. 

She isn’t sure how long she’s been staring at the feathers below her. 

That was something else she hadn’t expected, but it was a pleasant surprise. She doesn’t know what to make of them, but makes a mental note to visit who they belong to when time permits. 

Finally tearing her gaze from the feathers, she assesses the damage around her, the corner of her mouth pulled up slightly. A twinge of accomplishment returns, the smoke receding for just a moment.

That’s when she notices the butterflies. She freezes as the sight immediately sends a chill down her spine.

_ She was here? _

Across the landscape are what seem to be hundreds of burnt butterflies, scattered over the ground.

_ She wasn’t supposed to be here. _

A crack in her facade she spends so much time attempting to fill suddenly threatens to split wide open as a tear rolls down her cheek. She despises this weakness, this fondness, that she can’t seem to ever get rid of, despite all of her efforts. 

“It’s not her, Olivia,” a voice behind her startles her more than she’d ever admit. As she slowly looks over her shoulder to face the voice, she temporarily seals the crack, assuming an indifferent expression.

“I’m surprised you haven’t left yet,” Olivia responds, eyebrow arched, hiding her relief at what the other had said. 

The other figure shrugs, taking Olivia’s response as an invitation to approach her. Olivia keeps the eyebrow arched, but allows it. It’s been a while since they had spoken. It’s been a while since she’s spoken to anyone, really. 

“Well, that’s new,” the other says, eyes glued to the feathers on the scorched ground. Olivia only nods in response. The eyes then shift to her own again, and she knows what they’re asking.

“She wasn’t intended, no,” Olivia starts. “I have nothing against her.”

The other nods, seeming to figure as much, before looking out at the landscape.

“I’m not sure how or why these got here,” the other says, gesturing to the butterflies. “She definitely wasn’t here. I’ll have someone check on her.”

Olivia doesn’t respond, intent on keeping the crack hidden from view despite its obvious presence, but she silently thanks the other. 

“You look different from the last time,” Olivia notes, hoping the other catches the intended joke.

“And you look almost exactly the same,” the other says, a hint of a smile on their lips. Olivia almost lets herself smile in return.

The two don’t say anything for a while, standing side by side, the smell of burnt ground filling their senses. It occurs to Olivia, standing there in the middle of this now-barren landscape, that the other is likely the only person she could trust at all. Olivia had come to expect betrayal from everyone, including the ones she never imagined would, but this one had yet to do so. While talking to them again, she’s started to feel something that had been lost to her for so long, a feeling she doesn’t dare name. 

“Do you think things could’ve gone differently?” the other interrupts her thoughts. 

Olivia doesn’t answer right away. She doesn’t allow herself to often, but sometimes she thinks about what could’ve been had she been less of a coward, had He been less harsh, if they hadn’t left her all alone. She clenches her fist slightly at the reminder. Eventually, she shakes her head.

“This game was all set in motion long before we ever became players,” Olivia begins, looking up towards the sky. “Everything here is inevitable. We’re constantly circling around, repeating over and over, looking for an outcome that isn’t there. It won’t ever come.”

Olivia can feel the other’s eyes on her, but she doesn’t meet them. She lightly sighs, well aware of what the other thinks about her views.

“She misses you, you know,” the other says. Olivia quickly snaps her eyes to the other’s, anger flaring. 

“Jinsoul,” Olivia warns, voice low, bordering a growl. Jinsoul barely reacts, only rolling her eyes. 

“I’m not sure why she does, given your naturally bright disposition,” Jinsoul says cheekily, not bothering to hide her smirk. “But she does, and you need to know that. So whenever you’re done here, go see her. Stop circling.” 

Olivia just shakes her head, her decision made long ago. Jinsoul sighs, expecting this.

“Hyejoo,” she says softly, the first time Olivia has heard her given name in years. “Don’t let fear rule your life forever, because then you  _ will _ be constantly stuck in a loop.” Jinsoul dares to lightly place a hand on Olivia’s shoulder. 

The crack is threatening to split open again, and for a moment, Olivia considers letting it, memories of warm hands and gentle eyes clouding her judgement before shoving them down, further than she had before. No matter how many times it was repeated, the past was always inevitable, and she was always doomed to eternal heartbreak and anger. Jinsoul may not understand that, but Olivia did. 

“I’d better go,” Jinsoul says as she removes her hand from Olivia’s shoulder, giving her a sad smile. Olivia just nods, catching Jinsoul’s left eye flashing blue. “You know where to find me.”

Olivia blinks and Jinsoul is gone. Everything is quiet again. 

A feeling all too familiar to her quickly makes itself known, an ache in her chest growing heavier with each moment that passes, threatening to swallow her whole.

Loneliness. 

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were wondering, loonaverse hyesoul's relationship is fascinating to me. i might write more about them sometime. i have an actual hyewon fic in the works, so look out for that (hopefully) soon!
> 
> you can find me at @hyesjisoo on twitter :~)


End file.
